Change
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Aku berusaha untuk bisa kuat, seperti janjiku pada Shion-chan. Tapi kelihatannya aku tak bisa, aku hanyalah gadis lemah seperti dulu. Apakah perubahan akan terjadi saat aku bertemu dengannya? Special fanfic for Mell Hinaga Kuran.


**Ether**_**-chan proudly presents,**_

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**No ' Plagiat' in my fics, I'm sorry if there is any similarity to other fanfics**_

_**It's a Vocaloid Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp**_

_**Pairing: Megurine Luka x Shion Kaito**_

_**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate: T (Semi M untuk beberapa kata-kata dan action kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru) ^_^**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Fast plotting,**_

_**Special fanfic for Mell Hinaga Kuran**_

_**Happy reading, **_**kak Mell! Semoga sesuai harapan kakak!**_** ^o^**_

**Summary: **

**Megurine Luka hanyalah seorang gadis yang berusaha untuk tegar dalam menjalani hidup. Berlandaskan motivasi dari sang sahabat yang telah berjanji akan kembali menemuinya. Namun satu kata yang dipahaminya, 'klise', ya sampai anggapannya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Shion Kaito.**

**Enjoy!**

.

"_**Berjanjilah kau akan mengingatku! Kau harus jadi kuat ya, Luka?"**_

"_**Iya, Shion-chan! Berjanjilah kau akan kembali!"**_

"_**Sayonara!"**_

…

Di sebuah bangku taman akademi Vocaloid, duduklah seorang gadis berambut khas musim semi. Ia duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel remaja. Megurine Luka, nama gadis itu, perawakannya tinggi dan langsing, wajahnya juga cantik, sayangnya ekspresinya tak pernah tampak jelas di wajah jelitanya. Sehingga dirinya terkesan sebagai orang yang tidak mau diusik dan diperhatikan oleh sekitarnya.

Tatapan matanya terlihat bosan, tangannya juga membalik lembar demi lembar halaman tanpa minat. Novel yang isinya sangat klise. Tentang persahabatan dan percintaan yang mustahil di dunia nyata. Ia tersenyum miring lalu meninggalkan novel itu di bangku taman dan beranjak pergi. Kembali ke kehidupan nyata yang telah dijalaninya selama belasan tahun ini. Ia menatap langit yang cerah dan berkata, "Hidup ini membosankan, Shion-_chan_."

Seorang pria berambut biru tua sejak tadi memperhatikan keberadaan Luka sambil bersiul-siul ringan. Setelah kepergian Luka, ia mendatangi bangku itu dan mengambil novel yang ditinggalkan Luka. "Hm, novel yang klise.." ujarnya lalu mengantongi _pocket_ novel itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak, meresapi sejuknya angin musim gugur yang menyapa wajah tampannya. Tak lama, ia pergi menuju arah dimana Luka pergi. Dari _name tag_nya, tertulis sebuah nama, 'Shion Kaito'.

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Luka menggeser pintu masuk ke kelas 3-1 yang berada di bangunan barat akademi Vocaloid, sekolah bagi siswa-siswi berbakat dalam seni vocal, tari dan musik. Luka adalah salah satu dari siswa berbakat itu. Ia mampu menari, menyanyi dan bermain musik dengan baik, sayangnya, ia terlalu minim ekspresi. Hal itu menjadikannya selalu ditolak di agensi artis manapun. Ia hanya bisa menjadi _back vocal_ ataupun sekadar menjadi pemain musik di belakang panggung, itupun kalau para _sensei _berbaik hati dan mau menyarankan dirinya kepada para penyelenggara acara. Luka tidak ambil pusing dan mengabaikan hal semacam itu.

Luka berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sudut ruangan, lalu duduk. Iris mata kehijauannya menatap ke luar jendela tanpa mempedulikan keasyikan para siswa lain yang sedang berkumpul di meja para artis Vocaloid yang terkenal. Idola wanita seperti Hatsune Miku, Gumi, Kagamine Rin dan Lily, atau idola lelaki yang juga berada di kelasnya, Kagamine Len, Gakupo, Kaito dan banyak lainnya. Mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas, setiap mereka hadir, seluruh siswa akan berdatangan bahkan siswa dari kelas sebelah pasti akan langsung berkumpul di manapun mereka berada. Seperti gula dan semut yang selalu berdampingan pikir Luka sambil tersenyum miring. Ya, ia juga ingin memiliki banyak teman tapi apa daya, ia terlalu minim ekspresi sehingga dianggap tidak suka bersosialisasi. Dan inilah yang selalu didapatkannya, rasa kesepian dan penolakan dari lingkungannya. Hal itu juga membentuk pribadinya yang cuek dan menyeramkan.

Kelihatannya _sensei _mereka tak akan masuk hari ini. Hal itu terbukti dengan keterlambatan hampir 15 menit lamanya. Di tengah kelas, tampak Miku sedang memeluk Kaito sambil tertawa lepas. Kaito hanya berwajah datar, dan Miku kembali menganggunya dengan rayuan gombal. Sesekali Miku juga menggoda Len dan Gakupo sampai mereka _blushing_ karena merasa malu. Gumi, Rin, dan Lily tergelak melihat setiap kelakuan Miku yang lucu. Hal itu membuat semua orang tertawa, ada juga yang mengabadikan kejadian itu dengan ponsel ataupun kamera. Masih di pojok ruangan, Luka berusaha agar tidak peduli, kesunyian adalah satu-satunya hal yang tepat baginya.

Masih asyik berkutat dengan isi pikirannya, meja Luka tiba-tiba tergeser oleh dorongan salah seorang teman para idola yang berkerumun tepat di dekat Luka. Luka memandang gadis yang menabrak mejanya dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis itu langsung ketakutan dan mengambil jarak, ia membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf. Luka hanya diam, merasa malas untuk sekadar menatap gadis pengganggu tadi. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kaca transparan yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar sana.

Lily mendengus kesal, sejak dulu dia memang tidak suka dengan tingkah Luka yang seperti itu. Dia yang melihat kejadian itu sejak tadi menjadi sebal. "Hei! Kau! Megurine Luka, kau tidak dengar kalau dia minta maaf, hah!" hardik Lily. Serentak, semua mata memandang pada Luka yang hanya menatap datar pada mereka.

"Hei, hei, Lily. Sudah, biarkan saja. Luka kan memang begitu, tidak mau bergaul dan selalu diam di sana. Bukankah begitu, teman-teman?" ujar Gumi sambil tertawa. Gelak tawa terdengar dari setiap orang yang ada di sana. Kaito hanya diam sembari memperhatikan reaksi Luka.

Luka hanya tersenyum, "Idola seperti kalian ternyata hanya bertampang manis di luar namun hati kalian masih saja kotor. Hanya berani menindas, hm? Aku ingin lihat hal yang lebih hebat lagi. Itupun kalau kalian berani." Tantang Luka sambil menyeringai lebar, membuat Lily dan Gumi tersentak kaget.

"Dasar gadis gila!" umpat Lily kesal, Luka hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Pengecut!' pikir Luka sambil bergerak meninggalkan kelas diiringi tatapan tajam dari seluruh siswa. Miku tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian Luka.

"Kau ingin yang lebih hebat? Baiklah kalau kau menantang kami." Ucapnya dengan suara berbisik.

Rin hanya memandang Miku dengan tatapan sendu, sejak kapan temannya yang periang itu berubah menjadi gadis menyeramkan seperti ini? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Sebaiknya ia memperingatkan Luka sesegera mungkin.

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Luka menaiki anak tangga menuju atap. Setelah mencapai anak tangga terakhir, ia mendorong pintu atap sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang menurutnya nyaman, ia duduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya, Shion-_chan_." Desahnya pelan.

Kalau bisa, sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Luka bukanlah tipe gadis bermulut tajam dan suka mencari masalah seperti tadi. Namun kekesalan yang memuncak akibat intimidasi membuatnya kembali melontarkan kata-kata kasar sebagai bentuk proteksi diri.

Luka menghela napas frustasi. Ia merasa jenuh. Kapan ia bisa berubah? Apakah ia bisa menjadi seorang putri dalam dongeng yang baik hati? Kapan ia akan mendapatkan pacar? Ah, jangankan pacar, teman saja dia tak punya, kalaupun punya itu adalah Shion-_chan _dan dia juga tak pernah kembali lagi. Hidup yang menyedihkan.

"Miris sekali diriku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Shion-_chan._" Ucap Luka perlahan. Ia menatap langit yang cerah, setidaknya hanya inilah hiburan yang dimiliki oleh dirinya. Andaikan saja Shion, sang teman sepermainan tidak pindah ke luar kota, pastilah ia tidak akan kesepian seperti ini.

Pintu atap menimbulkan suara berdebam secara tiba-tiba. Luka tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap siapa yang ada di sana. Netranya menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut biru, bertubuh atletis, sedang berdiri di pintu itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kaito. Seorang artis berbakat yang juga berasal dari kelas Luka. Sejak kapan dia mengikuti Luka sampai ke atap? Mereka tak pernah berbicara satu patah katapun dan Luka merasa lelaki itu agak sedikit aneh. Tatapan mata Kaito mengarah pada Luka. Luka sedikit bergidik, merasa tidak nyaman.

Luka berdiri secepatnya, menepuk roknya sebentar, lalu memilih untuk pergi dari atap. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Luka mengambil langkah lebar dan segera melewati Kaito. Tanpa diduga, Kaito menahan lengan Luka. Dahi Luka berkerut kesal.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Luka dengan suara kesal. Lagi-lagi sifat pemberontaknya muncul secara alami.

"Cih, gadis lemah." Ucap Kaito sambil melepas tangan Luka perlahan karena Luka terus menerus meronta.

"Apa?" Tanya Luka, pandangannya makin menajam. Apa maksud lelaki itu? Atas dasar apa ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya lemah? Walaupun ia lemah, apa maksud pria itu mengatainya seperti itu? Dan kenapa orang ini bisa menerka hal itu? Seingatnya, hanya Shionlah yang mengetahui kelemahan masa lalunya itu.

"Kau, Megurine Luka, **gadis lemah**!" Ulang Kaito sekali lagi dengan mempertajam penekanan pada kata 'lemah'. Luka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hah, lemah, ya? Apa kau cukup kuat untuk mengataiku lemah? Apa semua idola brengsek seperti kalian berhak mengataiku begitu? Miris sekali. Jangan lupa, bercerminlah, Tuan Sok Tahu!" sahut Luka. Suara Luka tampak bergetar karena emosi. Luka segera menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah lebar.

Kaito hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah lupa padaku ya, Luka? Jangan sembunyikan kelemahanmu dariku, Luka. Kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri, bukankah begitu yang aku katakan padamu dulu? Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat, karena aku mengenal dirimu sejak dulu."

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi lantang. Setiap siswa bersorak-sorai dengan riang. Semua orang menghampiri teman mereka masing-masing dan pulang bersama. Sedangkan Luka hanya mampu menatap sendu pada orang lain. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah datar. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang mengusik pikirannya.

'Lemah!'

Ya, kata yang satu itu terus menerus terngiang di kepala Luka, seperti _de javu_, tetapi kejadian dulu setidaknya berbuah manis. Ia memandangi langit yang telah berubah jingga. Kelas telah kosong sejak tadi. Sudah gelap, pikir Luka. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas.

Luka menggeser pintu kelas tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

**Byyuurrr**

Semua hal terjadi dengan cepat bahkan sebelum nalarnya mampu memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya terasa basah dan dingin. Kejadian itu diiringi gelak tawa yang terdengar dimana-mana.

"Fufufu…. Ups, _Gomen_, Luka-_san_. Aku pikir kau terlalu kotor, jadi aku dan teman-teman berencana membersihkan sifat kotormu. Bukankah kau juga meminta hal yang sama tadi pagi?" suara manis yang berduri itu berasal dari Miku. Miku, Lily dan Meiko membawa beberapa ember basah yang telah kosong karena isinya telah berpindah ke tubuh Luka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luka hanya memandang kosong pada sekelompok manusia keparat itu. Ia berjalan terhuyung ke arah Miku. Tangan Luka terangkat tinggi.

**Plaakkk**

"**!**"

Luka menampar wajah Miku sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Sampai-sampai Miku terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memegangi wajahnya yang memerah akibat tamparan Luka. Semua orang terdiam karena kaget. Suasana semakin tegang dan sunyi.

"Aku juga sedang membersihkan sifat kotormu, jadi kita impas, Miku-_chan_." Ujar Luka dengan suara manis dibuat-buat.

"Miku!" jerit tertahan itu terdengar dari Gumi dan Lily yang kaget. Teman-teman mereka yang lain juga riuh. Mereka hendak menarik Miku agar perkelahian ini mereda. Miku malah menepis tangan mereka. Ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Luka.

"Kau, Megurine Luka! Berani-beraninya!" teriak Miku. Tangannya terangkat, hendak membalas Luka. Luka merasa kepalanya berat, kesadarannya hampir hilang. Ia tak akan sempat mengelak.

Namun sebelum tangan itu mendarat di wajah Luka, tangan itu ditahan oleh orang yang tak lain adalah Kaito.

"Hentikan. Kalian kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Kaito sambil menahan tubuh Luka agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Lepas, Kaito-kun! Aku akan membalas gadis gila ini!" jerit Miku sambil meronta.

"Gila? Bukankah itu dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Miku-_chan_?" balas Luka dengan suara lemah. Namun suara itu masih cukup kuat didengar oleh Miku yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luka. Luka memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut makin tak karuan.

"**Apa?!"**

"**Hentikan!"** suara tegas itu membuat semua orang kembali sunyi senyap. Miku dan semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak, baru kali ini oleh Kaito menunjukkan amarahnya.

"**Bubar! Kalian semua!"** sekali lagi suara itu terdengar diktator. Dengan patuh semua orang membubarkan diri, kecuali Lily dan Gumi yang menahan Miku agar berhenti melakukan hal kasar.

"Bawa dia pulang." Ucap Kaito pada Gumi. Miku masih meronta, ia menatap Luka dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Ingat ini, Megurine Luka! Aku akan membalasmu! Pasti!" teriak Miku. Gumi dan Lily segera menarik Miku pergi dari sana.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Luka merosot ke lantai. Kelihatannya ia pingsan. Tubuhnya menggigil, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Kaito memandang cemas pada Luka. Ia menggendong Luka dan membawa gadis itu ke UKS, seharusnya, Meiko-_sensei _sang penjaga UKS,masih berada di sana.

Di kejauhan tampak Meiko-_sensei_ yang kelihatannya akan pulang.

"Sensei! Ada yang pingsan!" teriak Kaito.

"Shion-_chan_,.." lirihan pelan itu tak lagi terdengar karena teriakan Kaito, yang pasti, dalam ketidaksadarannya Luka masih memikirkan 'dia'.

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

"A-akh…" erangan kesakitan itu terdengar dari Luka, ia baru membuka mata dan rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Ia berusaha merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memijit dahinya yang terasa berat.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Bau antibiotik memenuhi indra penciumannya. Perutnya terasa mual. Pintu UKS tergeser pelan, Kaito masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Kaito sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Luka mengangguk pelan, tangannya meraih botol itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Arigatou._" Ucap Luka dengan perlahan. Ia meneguk isi botol itu sampai habis separuh. Kaito hanya berwajah datar dan menatap penampilan Luka yang kacau.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luka, ia mendongak menatap Kaito yang berwajah datar. Tatapannya sarat akan rasa sedih dan terluka, ia meremas botol air yang ada di genggamannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito yang tidak mengerti pada pertanyaan Luka.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Harusnya kau membiarkanku? Bukankah aku adalah gadis lemah? Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir tipis Luka. Kaito hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau masih mengingat kata-kataku tadi ya?" Tanya Kaito dengan perasaan tak tentu.

"Sedikit." Jawab Luka jujur.

"Karena kau lemah makanya aku akan selalu menolongmu." Ucap Kaito tanpa keraguan, ia tersenyum pelan membuat Luka sedikit berdebar. Tanpa diduga, Kaito memeluk Luka dengan dekapan hangat. Luka terkejut, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kaito. Rontaan itu melemah, Luka perlahan ikut meresapi rasa hangat yang melelehkan kebekuan hatinya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi yang sama, Luka tersentak. Tak seharusnya dengan mudah dia jatuh pada perangkap orang ini. Ia mendorong tubuh Kaito, berusaha bersikap _stoic_.

"Lepas. Aku mau pulang." Ucapnya pelan, Kaito melepas peLukan itu dengan sedikit tak rela, tapi apa mau dikata, ia tak punya status apapun dengan gadis itu sekarang. Luka mengambil tasnya yang cukup basah dan meninggalkan Kaito tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kaito hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kapan kau akan mengingatku?"

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Luka memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Perasaannya campur aduk karena segala hal yang terjadi beruntun hari ini. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berharap hidup sekelam ini akan mengahampirinya, bukan ini saja, kelihatannya hari esok akan lebih berat juga dari hari ini.

Ia mengamati sebuah pigura foto di atas meja kecil.

'_**Luka-chan, jadilah gadis yang kuat dan tunggu aku kembali, ne?'**_

"Shion-_chan_, kapan kau kembali? Dasar pembohong. Aku lelah bersikap sok kuat, kau tahu itu bukan?" Ucap Luka perlahan, setelah menatapi foto itu sebentar, ia membalikkan posisi foto itu menghadap permukaan meja.

Luka berjalan beberapa langkah, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, mungkin tidur akan sedikit meringankan isi otaknya. Mimpi tentang orang yang selalu ditunggunya mungkin akan memberi kenangan motivasi yang baik.

…

"_Luka-chan, Luka-chan!" terdengar suara manis bocah lugu, ia berusaha mengejar gadis berambut pink yang sedang berlarian di antara daun yang tengah berguguran._

"_Siapa?" Tanya gadis pink, Luka sambil menoleh menuju arah suara yang memanggil dirinya. _

"_Eh, Shion-chan? Kau benar-benar Shion-chan? K-kenapa kau baru kembali?" Luka menatap orang yang dipanggilnya Shion dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi herannya, Luka telah dewasa sedangkan orang yang dikenalnya itu masihlah berwujud anak kecil, rambut biru tua yang diikat menjadi satu pony tail pendek, dan tubuh chibi yang juga kontras dengan wujud Luka._

_Sosok mungil itu terdiam. Menatap Luka dengan pandangan kosong._

"_Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Tak sadarkah kau kalau aku selalu ada di sampingmu? Atau kau telah melupakanku?" Anak itu terlihat sedih saat mengucapkan hal itu. Luka merasa bersalah lalu memeluk tubuh anak itu._

"_Aku selalu mengingatmu, tapi kau tak pernah kembali. Aku ingin kembali bersikap manja padamu, bersikap lemah karena kau ada untuk melindungiku. Tapi kau tak pernah kembali. Aku harus bagaimana?" Dan Luka menitikkan air matanya kala itu. Rasa kerinduan dan kesepian memenuhi hatinya. _

_Shion terhenyak sesaat, lalu mendorong tubuh Luka dan berjalan menjauh. Luka menatapnya penuh tanya, air mata masih bercucuran di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tubuh Shion mulai memudar, terurai menjadi kelopak daun kekuningan yang berguguran._

"_SHION!"_

"_Sadarilah keberadaanku, Luka. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu." Suara itu terdengar hangat bagi Luka, namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Suara yang tidak asing baginya, tapi siapa? Itu bukanlah Shion, tetapi suara seorang lelaki. Cahaya yang terang seolah melarang Luka untuk mengetahuinya sekarang, hanya ada sesuatu berwarna biru, namun tubuhnya terasa berat, tubuhnya mulai tertutupi oleh rimbunan dedaunan dan akhirnya semuanya berubah gelap._

_Siapa itu?_

…

Luka bangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut, rasa pegal menguasai tubuhnya, ia mencengkram permukaan sofa kuat-kuat, menunjukkan rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya. Apa maksud mimpi itu?

Ia mengambil foto yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "Maafkan aku, Shion-_chan_."

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Hari itu, Luka membawa foto sang teman sepermainan ke sekolah. Barangkali foto itu akan mampu menjadi penenang baginya, sekaligus membangkitkan memori masa kecil dulu. Ia memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan was-was. Ya, walaupun ia bersikap sok kuat, kata-kata Miku semalam masih saja terasa seperti ancaman pasti.

Dan benar saja, seperti perkiraannya, dua orang telah mencegat perjalanan Luka menuju kelas, sungguh suatu rencana yang telah dipersiapkan bagi Luka.

"Minggir!" perintah Luka. namun kedua gadis suruhan itu bersikap stoic, "Kau dipanggil ke lapangan olahraga oleh Miku-sama. Dan itu sekarang." Kelihatannya kedua gadis ini adalah gadis dari Miku Vocal Fans. Luka menghela napas, sedikit takut. Tapi lari tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, daripada mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan karena menolak, lebih baik ia mengikuti mereka terlebih dahulu. Saat Luka dan dua gadis yang mengawalnya pergi, seorang gadis blonde melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan buru-buru menelepon seseorang.

"Ano, mereka membawa Luka_-san_. Bagaimana ini?"

'_Jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan_.' Ucap suara di kejauhan sana.

"Mereka membawanya ke ruang olahraga atas perintah Miku. Cepatlah datang!"

'_Baiklah!_'

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Luka didorong masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Ia berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya dalam kegelapan, menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi di tempat ini.

Lampu seketika menyala bersamaan saat seseorang menekan saklar lampu, di sana, tampaklah Miku, Lily dan Gumi serta sekelompok anggota perkumpulannya menatap Luka dengan tatapan benci. Luka balas menatap datar pada mereka seolah sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan menjemputnya.

"Kau, Megurine Luka. Berani-beraninya melawanku, lalu menamparku di hadapan banyak orang, bahkan di depan Kaito-kun. Kau tahu akibatnya melawan Miku sang idola bukan? Kalau belum, mungkin kau akan merasakannya hari ini." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai pada Luka.

Entah kapan, Lily dan Gumi telah berdiri di belakang Luka, menangkapnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sebuah tali. Luka terkejut, sial, ia lengah! Luka menggertakkan giginya, ini tidak baik. Benar-benar tak baik.

Segera saja, Miku maju dan menertawakan Luka. Miku mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menampar wajah Luka.

"Hahaha… Bagaimana rasanya, hah? Berlututlah dan mungkin aku akan berbaik hati." Ucap Miku sinis.

Luka bergeming, malah melangkah menuju Miku. Miku tersenyum, semudah inikah menaklukkan sang Megurine Luka? Seharusnya, ia memang melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Miku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tetapi, lain dari yang diharapkan oleh Miku, Luka malah meludah pada Miku, tepat di wajah _idol_nya.

"Cih, aku tak akan pernah berlutut pada gadis bodoh sepertimu! Bermimpi dan mati sajalah!" balas Luka sambil menatap nyalang pada Miku.

"**Kurang ajar!**" umpat Miku, dan kedua kalinya ia menampar Luka sampai terjatuh ke tanah. Luka terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha tetap sadar. Ia berusaha untuk duduk walaupun terasa sulit.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Dan mungkin kau akan berakhir dengan kesombonganmu di sini, Megurine Luka. Aku akan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari akademi ini!" ucap Miku dengan senyum misterius.

"Hentikan, Miku!" suara itu terdengar dari seorang gadis blonde yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Ia berlari menuju Luka. Rin membantu memapah tubuh Luka.

"Rin-chan, lepaskan gadis itu dan ayo nikmati pertunjukkannya." Miku tersenyum lebar pada Rin. Rin bergidik tapi sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri hal ini.

"Cukup, Miku! Hentikan ini semua! Mungkin kalau kau berhenti sekarang, semuanya masih belum terlambat!" ujar Rin, berusaha menyadarkan sang sahabat yang telah berubah.

"Cih, hentikan katamu? Tidak akan pernah? Jadi, kau juga ingin membangkang, Rin? Baiklah, aku juga akan menguburmu hidup-hidup di sini." Ucap Miku.

Miku menjentikkan jarinya dan sekumpulan pengikutnya mulai menyudutkan Rin dan Luka. Kelihatannya, mereka terlalu menyukai Miku sampai-sampai kehilangan akal sehat dan berusaha melakukan hal keji pada Luka dan Rin hanya karena perintah Miku.

Rin hanya bisa berusaha mundur sambil memapah Luka. sialnya, mereka telah sampai di sudut ruangan, tak mungkin lagi mengelak. Dan tepat saat itu, pintu ruang olahraga terbuka.

"Cukup sampai di situ. Sadar ataupun tidak, sejak tadi kegiatan kalian telah tersiar di seluruh siaran sekolah ini, dan kalau kalian masih melanjutkannya, aku jamin kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa kalian sedang melakukan tindak kriminal? Sadarlah kalian semua!"

Miku dan para pengikutnya menatap orang yang masuk, Kaito, wajah mereka sontak pucat mendengar pernyataan Kaito. Miku tersentak, tak ada yang boleh tahu hal ini selain dirinya, kalau Kaito dan seluruh sekolah tahu, artinya itu skakmat bagi hidupnya. Berusaha menghancurkan bukti dan saksi, Miku tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian semua, jangan percaya padanya! Tangkap dia!" Teriak Miku.

Tapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang berlarian, kabur. Tanpa perasaan ragu, mereka lari dan menyelamatka diri sendiri. Meninggalkan Miku tanpa sepatah katapun. Bahkan Lily dan Gumi yang dianggapnya sahabat pun ikut melarikan diri.

"Tunggu! Kalian berdua!" teriak Miku sambil menarik lengan Gumi.

"Lepaskan! Kami berhenti jadi temanmu!" teriak Gumi sambil menepis lengan Miku.

Miku ambruk, menatap lantai sambil menangis.

"Kenapa? KENAPA!" tangis Miku pecah sudah, semua yang mereka lakukan di depannya semua palsu! Teman apanya? Bahkan mereka dengan mudah memutuskan pertemanan dengannya dalam sekejap. Kaito segera menghampiri Luka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luka perlahan.

Rin menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan sendu, ia berjalan menuju Miku dan memeluknya. "Hentikan ini semua, Miku. Ini masih belum terlambat." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Miku erat-erat. Miku tersentak. Ia bodoh, kenapa ia selalu lupa akan kehadiran Rin? Lupa pada Rin bahkan tadi ia sempat tega untuk ikut menyerang Rin.

"Apa aku masih bisa?" Tanya Miku pelan sambil membalas pelukan sang sahabat.

"Ya, kau adalah sahabatku, walau yang kau lakukan ini salah. Kita akan terus bersahabat. Kembalilah menjadi Miku yang dulu, ya?"

"Iya."

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Rin mengantar Miku pulang hari itu. Besok, guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas sanksi bagi Miku. Sebelumnya, Miku juga telah meminta maaf pada Luka sambil menangis seperti anak-anak. Luka yang menyadari bahwa Miku khilaf pun tersenyum tulus dan memaafkan Miku. Dan sekarang, di atap sekolah, Luka dan Kaito duduk berdua menikmati tiupan angin. Luka mengompres wajahnya yang sempat ditampar Miku. Kaito tampak memandangi sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpan foto memalukan ini." desis Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" Tanya Luka sambil menoleh, ia menangkap suara kaito dengan cukup jelas. Memangnya apa mereka pernah bertemu? Kaito terkejut dan segera menyembunyikan benda itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku!" pinta Luka, Kaito hanya diam bersikeras tak mau memberikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kaito membuang arah pandangannya ke arah lain dan Luka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan mengambil barang yang ada di genggaman Kaito perlahan. Bahkan sang empunya pun tak merasa ada yang hilang.

Sebuah foto, eh? Lho, itu kan foto Luka sewaktu kecil dengan Shion, j-jangan-jangan..

"K-kau?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito dan dalam sekejap, ia sadar bahwa kertas itu sudah tak lagi berada di genggamannya. Sial! Pasti ini akan menjadi aib seumur hidupnya! Napasnya serasa tersendat di tenggorokan, menunggu reaksi Luka seakan menguburnya dalam rasa malu!

"Jangan bilang padaku, kalau kau adalah Shion-_chan_! Jadi selama ini Shion-_chan _itu perempuan?!" terka Luka dengan wajah _shock._

"…." Kaito hanya diam. Terbongkar sudah masa lalu memalukan yang hanya diketahuinya bersama Luka dan keluarganya.

"Kau Shion kan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku?" Tanya Luka sambil menatap foto itu dengan mata yang mulai basah.

Kaito terdiam. Walaupun malu kelihatannya ia harus membuka rahasia. Sangat tidak nyaman memandang sang gadis teman sepermainan menangis seperti itu. Ia menepuk kepala Luka.

"Iya, aku Shion, tepatnya Shion Kaito! Kau selalu memanggilku Shion-_chan _dan aku tak suka itu!" desis Kaito.

"Kau membenciku, ya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Pasti kau membenciku? Atau kau sudah lupa padaku?" Kaito menghentikan ucapan Luka dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Luka.

"Tidak, kau salah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengingatku sebagai seorang perempuan. Walaupun dulu wajah dan suaraku seperti perempuan, aku tak ingin kau mengingatku seperti dulu lagi, itu memalukan. Aku ingin kau memandangku sebagai lelaki, dan aku akan melindungimu seperti dulu sebagai lelaki juga." Jelas Kaito, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau lelaki. Aku tak peduli kau kekanak-kanakan atau dewasa. Aku tidak peduli karena aku sudah cukup senang karena kau kembali ke sisiku." Luka tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"Kau curang."

"Curang apa?" Tanya Luka sambil mengelap air matanya.

Kaito menahan lengan Luka lalu mencium bibir Luka dengan lembut. Luka terbelalak karena terkejut. Kaito melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu lalu menatap wajah Luka yang memerah.

"Sekarang kita impas. Megurine Luka, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaito tanpa keraguan. Luka masih terkejut, tak lama, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, aku mau." Jawabnya sambil memeluk Kaito.

.

.

_**Change © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

.

.

Semuanya berakhir dengan baik, Miku hanya diberi hukuman untuk mengikuti kelas kesopanan selama 3 bulan. Rin juga berterima kasih pada Kaito dan Luka atas bantuan mereka. Lily, Gumi dan para pengikut Miku juga turut dihukum dan masing-masing dari mereka diwajibkan membuat surat permintaan maaf pada Luka.

Sekarang inipun, Luka telah mendapatkan cahayanya, tepatnya sang pacar yang menjadi sumber penyemangat baginya. Ia tak lagi pemuram dan pendiam seperti dulu, kini wajahnya selalu tampak lembut, ia selalu tersenyum pada tiap orang. Kini banyak agensi yang memperebutkan dirinya sebagai artis andalan.

Hal yang baik bagi Luka dan juga membuat Kaito ikut senang, hanya satu masalah baru yang kembali muncul.

Surat cinta!

Yap, surat cinta bagi sang _ice princess_ yang cantik jelita selalu terisi penuh hampir meledak di lokernya. Mau tak mau, Kaito harus memperkuat perlindungan pada sang pacar. Meski begitu, Luka tak keberatan, ia malah merasa senang. Kehadiran Kaito atau yang sering ia panggil Shion-_chan _memang suatu berkah baginya.

"Hidup ini memang benar-benar menyenangkan." Ucap Luka sambil memandang langit. Ioa memnunggu Kaito yang sedang mengurus beberapa hal, pasti masalah surat cinta lagi, pikir Luka.

Kaito menepuk pundaknya perlahan, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah membereskan surat cintamu. Ayo, kita pulang!" ucap Kaito dengan emosi meledak-ledak.

Luka tertawa pelan lalu menggandeng lengan sang pacar, "Ayo, kita pulang!"

**THE END**

**Hooo, gomen ne kak Mell kalo tak sesuai keinginan! #kaburr**

**Daku belum mendalami pairing Vocaloid jadi agak ga kerasa feelnya, ampuni saya ya! Maaf bagi Miku, Gumi and Lily Lovers, sebenarnya saya juga Miku, Gumi and Lily Lovers tapi ini demi alur fanfic saya aja kok. Maaf kalo feel dan scene KaixLuka ga dapet, plus saya pendatang di fandom ini jadi tolong jangan bully saya ToT Huhuhu, semoga suka deh, dan tanpa banyak bacot, saya akan langsung bilang,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**?**


End file.
